


Shivering Shawn

by BikeChanderson



Category: Psych
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, UST, kind of cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BikeChanderson/pseuds/BikeChanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn is cold. Carlton smirks a lot. There is coat lending and hand holding...kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivering Shawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom and this ship (hopefully not the last if I can feel more comfortable with the character voices in the future). It has been edited but I would still like input not just on what you guys think but if there are any grammar errors or typos!

**Carlton Lassiter thanked the heavens (and himself) for being nearly done with his crime scene when the snow started falling, his car didn’t do well in cold weather and his heater didn’t even work.** Hell, he lived in Santa Barbra, California, it wasn’t like he needed a working heater in his car anyway. He peered from behind the blinds of the victim’s home, the snow was coming down in thick sheets of grainy white but he could just make out a bright green figure making its way up the walk. Carlton rolled his eyes.

“Spencer, what the hell are you doing here?” He didn’t even attempt to conceal his anger as he opened the door to see Spencer bouncing and shivering near the steps. He was completely underdressed for the weather, a simple green shirt and jeans, both faded.

“The spirits, Lassie,” Spencer said through chattering teeth. “The-they guided me here and now they are insisting that I get inside and warm before I lose my psychic connection w-with them because of death. Death by freezing…to death.”

Lassiter rolled his eyes again but agreed to let Spencer into the crime scene by using the non-verbal yet effective approach of grabbing the front of Spencer’s shirt and pulling him in. He refused to acknowledge that Spencer’s nose was an adorable shade of pink. (“Adorable” wasn’t even part of his vocabulary unless it was being used sardonically.)

“Don’t touch anything,” Carlton said before turning back to scene. He quickly turned back around to face Spencer again. “And don’t look at anything. In fact close your eyes and “psychic” yourself into an alternate universe.”

“Aw, Lassie, you care about me enough to save my shivering nubile body from the treacherous snow.”

“I can easily change my mind, Spencer.” But his words fell on deaf ears as Spencer followed him further into the hallway continually singing praises, all backhanded, until they came upon the victim.

“So, you say you came home and the suspect pushed you down before running out the front door?” Carlton asked, trying to ignore Spencer’s presence next to him as he watched the victim wide-eyed with fear and shaking. Something was off about her behavior, she wasn’t acting the way he would expect a burglary victim would act and there didn’t seem to be any sign of forced entry.

A very small and deeply buried part of him was glad that Spencer showed up. Spencer could build a conclusion without any apparent evidence and, much to Lassiter’s distaste, was usually right. He didn’t know how Spencer did it, it certainly wasn’t psychic abilities, but he could usually catch someone in lie pretty well…mostly by steaming rolling them with his “visions”.

“Who’s this?” The victim said, staring up at them from the edge of her couch where she was shaking as much as Spencer.

“Shawn Spencer, head psychic for the SBPD but I’m also looking to expand my psychic powers for private parties. Adult parties. Particularly with scantily clad adults—”

“Spencer!” Carlton had to use his authoritative voice. He hated using his authoritative voice. (Not true, he _loved_ using it.)

“I would shake your hand but I just shook hands with a snowman out there and I’m afraid that my hands are physically incapable of any kind of grip. Kind of shame isn’t that, Lassie,” Spencer raised his eyebrows suggestively. Carlton bared his teeth in an angry grin before grabbing the back of Spencer’s neck. He was surprised to feel just how cold Shaw-Spencer’s skin was against his fingers.

“Excuse us,” he said through his teeth before leading Spencer back into the hallway. “Stay here and don’t say a word or I’ll be throwing you back out with your snowman buddy.” He would have to solve this alone…or with O’Hara, who was looking upstairs for any sign of missing items or a sign of entry.

“My snowman buddy has a name and that name is Jasmine and she, frankly, doesn’t like the tone you’re using right now.”  
“You want to go out there and give her my apologies?” Carlton gritted out, pushing Spencer toward the door. Spencer struggled enthusiastically before calling out.

“She accepts your apologies, Lassie,” Spencer called out loud enough for everyone else to notice. Carlton stopped pushing him toward the door only to regret it a second later when Spencer continued with in a lower voice, “and promises she won’t put a snow globe curse on you if you keep me warm.” Spencer attempted to give Carlton another suggestive look but shivered before he could complete it. Carlton rolled his eyes and turned away from him, a useful tactic that, admittedly, didn’t always deliver the best results. “Wait!” Spencer called out in his weak “psychic” voice. Carlton wasn’t even given time to turn around before cold hands were suddenly touching his face from behind. “I’m sensing something, something emitting from that fantastically large…brain of yours.”

“Spencer get off me,” Carlton pushed Spencer’s hands off him and persuaded himself that the chill Spencer’s actions just sent down his back was because of the coldness of Spencer’s hands and nothing else.

Carlton Lassiter wasn’t repressed, he knew that his sexuality was as tangled up and messy as an old fishing line, but being attracted Shawn Spencer was absolutely forbidden. He forbid himself because of how annoying, childish, deceiving, and manipulative Spencer could be. Repressed sexuality had nothing to do with it.

Spencer cried out dramatically as he was pushed away, “I’m sensing that there is no crime here. Well it’s not the crime you think it is!” Carlton couldn’t help but let a half-smile appear on his face before he made up for it by throwing his hands up in the air in annoyance.

“What do you mean?” The victim said, suddenly indignant. Well, that was a quick recovery. Carlton crossed his arms and glared at both her and Spencer.

“You say,” Spencer pointed dramatically at her. “That you caught a burglar in your house so you called the police but that was a—” Spencer picked up a throw blanket from a nearby chair and draped it over his head. “—fabrrrrrri—” he threw the blanket off himself and onto O’Hara, who just so happened to walk back into the living room “—cation!”

O’Hara pulled the blanket off her head, looking thoroughly bemused. She stared around at Carlton who gave a long annoyed sigh in response.

“How dare you accuse me—”

“—You were hoping that the same cop would show from the last time you called for help when you stuck your—” Spencer shook his foot around, reminding Carlton of the first time they met and Spencer was crying out about evidence being in the suspect’s left boot, “—toe! When you got your toe stuck in the bathtub faucet. (Very reminiscent of a certain episodes of _Emergency!_ And _The Dick Van Dyke Show)_ I’m sorry, Genie, but Buzz is now happily married and is in fact on his honeymoon right now. Right?” Shawn turned to Carlton and O’Hara for conformation. “He’ll be back next Tuesday! The real crime here is using up the tax-payers money and the time of Santa Barbra’s finest—and I mean _finest—_ ”He winked in Carlton’s direction. It was probably (hopefully?) directed at O’Hara _. “_ Arrest her!”

“Nice try, Spencer. But you don’t have any evidence—“ Carlton started, needing to contradict Spencer before anyone knew he was secretly agreeing with Spencer’s conclusion.

“Alright I did it! I’m a lonely women who just wanted some company. Please arrest me, Detective,” She looked pointedly at Carlton, who easily caught on to her motives, a quick exchange of McNab for himself, behind her confession and felt instantly queasy. This woman was a real twisted piece of work, probably had a badge kink. This wasn’t the first time he met someone with a fetish for his profession, wasn’t even the first time someone faked a crime to get police attention.

“O’Hara, arrest her and take her to the station. I’ll stay behind and make sure everything else runs smoothly.” He was so glad that they happened they came in separate cars so he wouldn’t have to sit in the same car with the suspect. “I’ll see you back at the station, Detective Lassiter. Shawn.” O’Hara nodded and smiled at Spencer as she passed them with the suspect.

“Bye Jules! Bye Genie!” Spencer replied, waving enthusiastically at the two women. When the door shut behind them Spencer turned to Lassiter with a teasing grin on his face. “Oh Detective Lassiter, would you please arrest me, I’ve been such a bad girl.” Shawn said in a ridiculously high pitched voice. Carlton really wished that Guster had accompanied Spencer on this little trip of his, at least Guster had some control over what his friend said.

“You’re done here, Spencer.”

 “What? I just closed a case for you, Lassie! You should be more grateful!”

“I’d be more grateful if you kept your nose out of official police business, especially when you don’t have permission from the Chief,” Carlton headed out the door when he was sure enough time had passed for O’Hara and the suspect to be gone. Much to his chagrin Shawn followed…again.

“She will know in the future.”

“I thought you couldn’t see into the future, Spencer,” Carlton smirked at his own comment.

“No, this is just common sense, because I’m going to the SBPD right now to tell her how much I helped and I’ll use my charms to finagle a fee out of her. Finagle,” Spencer smacked his lips as if he was tasting the word. “I think I just channeled your old timey vocabulary Lassie. This means something. Our vocabularies probably meet somewhere, probably our mouths, we should test this theory out right now Lassie. Mouth to mouth psychic vocabulary transfusion. It’s a real thing. I do it with Gus all the time. Pucker up Lassie!”

“Go home, Spencer,” Carlton yelled, his voice echoing through the snow and night. He sat in his car and watched Spencer bounce around in the cold, looking desperately around. “What in the hell is your problem?” He called after rolling down his window an inch.

“I brought my motorcycle,” Spencer was shivering dramatically again. They exchanged looks as Spencer moved up and down and rubbed his hands together and strong puffs of hair came out of his mouth. Part of Carlton thought Spencer deserved a good cool-down but he didn’t want to be responsible for Shawn’s— _Spencer’s_ —death by hypothermia either….too much paper work…

“I swear to sweet lady justice, Spencer,” He pushed his passenger door open, Shawn slipped  into the seat while Carlton continued to speak, “If you piss me off I will throw you back into the arms of good ol’ Jack Frost.”

Spencer merely nodded and wrapped his arms around his chest.

When Carlton started his car Spencer expectantly put his hands up to the ventilation only to quickly withdraw them as cold air blew out. Carlton turned the dial off and explained. “Heating doesn’t work.”

“Are you kidding me, Lassie?” Spencer exclaimed. Carlton put up a single hand to signal a threat to push Spencer out of his car. “Can you at least put on the lights so we can get to the station faster?”

It was tempting, it wasn’t like he hadn’t abused the use of his lights before but that was when the chief was about the give birth all over his car. Plus, he didn’t want Spencer getting any ideas about how flexible his inhibitions were when it came to abusing his power as Head Detective.

“That’s illegal, Spencer.”

Spencer pouted the entire way to the station, his teeth chattering being the only sound over the hum of Carlton’s car and slush of snow against tires. When he parked neatly into his assigned parking spot Spencer shot out of his car before he could even take off his own seatbelt. Lassiter followed slowly, refusing to let the biting cold get the best of him. He watched as Spencer made it past the station doors and bounced around them while waiting for him. He didn’t know why Spencer was waiting for him, but he couldn’t help but smirk as he passed through the doors.

It was a quiet night for crime so the stairway was completely empty save for himself and Spencer. The sounds from the night shift cops and criminals was blurred and in the distance as they looked at each other. Shawn—Spencer was still shivering.

Without really thinking, Carlton took off his coat and flung it over Shaw—Spenc—Shawn’s shoulders and then proceeded to remove his gloves, dropping them on the floor. He grabbed Shawn’s shaking hands and placed them between his own, enjoying the short intake of breath from Shawn through the clattering of his teeth. Lassiter rubbed his hands over Spencer’s slowly, allowing the friction to warm Spencer’s skin. He brought their hands up to his mouth and put his lips on the crease of Shawn’s closed hands and blew warm breath. As he did this he couldn’t resist darting his eyes upward to see Shawn’s expression. They’re eyes connected before Carlton looked back down at their hands, the image of Shawn’s eyes and stunned, shaking expression still printed in his memory. He could feel Spenc—Shawn’s eyes continue to pour over him as he exhaled on their hands again. He could smell Shawn’s wet clothing and tacky body spray as he inhaled and breathed out again.

The pink of Shawn’s nose spread to his cheeks and neck as Carlton dropped his hands, they fell limply to Shawn’s sides. Instead of standing back or leaving Carlton moved his hands to Shawn’s arms under his heavy coat started to rub them down, his hands felt incredibly hot even against Shawn’s cold, steadily getting warmer, skin. The window panes of the doors next to them were emitting a chill so Lassiter moved his back to them and Shawn in front of him so he could be protected. He stood even closer, the tips of their shoes and their breaths touching. Shawn seemed to respond almost instinctively and crowded closer to Carlton so both of his sneakered-feet were between Carlton’s oxfords. Carlton imagined that he could feel Shawn’s heartbeat the touch, almost as well as he could hear his own palpitating in his ear.

He moved his hands up Shawn’s shoulders, fingers going under the short sleeves of Spencer’s shirt. He didn’t know when Shawn’s hands reached up to grab tightly unto his gun holsters, but when he felt Shawn tug him closer he felt a smirk reach his lips and smoothly pulled away. His actions had his decided effect, Spencer was no longer shivering. They made eye contact again before Carlton pulled his coat of Spencer’s shoulders.

 “Better?” Carlton asked, smirking, so pleased with himself as Shawn remained speechless and flushed. He turned to pick up his gloves and walk up the steps, only feeling a little bit of regret. His heart was still beating strongly and felt any moment he would could lose his adrenaline and collapse to the ground. Okay, so clearly forbidding himself from being attracted to Shawn Spencer wasn’t working out. Though in that moment he didn’t want push it away.

 As he reached the stop of the steps Shawn finally called out from behind him. “You got me all warmed up but left me high…well not really dry…”

“Shut up, Spencer,” Carlton replied, still smirking and not bothering to look back.

 


End file.
